The Real Me By: Darknight
by Darknight Emperor
Summary: Summary: What if Tetsuya Kuroko has a big secret where his friends did not know. One day what if that secret was revealed and they learn more of him and his past. Kuroko well decide if he will go back to who he was in the past or not find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**T** **he** **R** **eal** **M** **e**

 **By: Darknight**

Summary: What if Tetsuya Kuroko has a big secret where his friends did not know. One day what if that secret was revealed and they learn more of him and his past. Kuroko well decide if he will go back to who he was in the past or not find out what happens.

 **We are back**

Have you ever had a secret that nobody knows about it, well I have a secret that no one knows of it. " **Kuroko Look out"!** Shouted Kagami as the ball came towered me as it smacked my face with so much force as it knocked me down with a bam then everyone came running to me say kuroko are you ok and Riko told someone get me up and take me to the nurse office as my nose started to bleed. I got up and with a blank face I told them I was fine they said ok but if you need to go to the nurse then go. Time skip, after practice was over I got a phone call from Akashi-kun asking me to meet them at the court park after we finished talking I went to get my stuff from my locker and to change my clothes. As I was done I left to meet my ex-team mates as I was walking to the park when I saw Kise-kun heading to the park, so I went up to him while calling his name he turn around and when he saw me kise-kun came running to me and then hugged me so tight that I took breathes to say I can breathe can you let go. When he saw me turning blue he then quickly let me go from the hug time skip We finally arrive at the park were everyone was already there waiting. After siren and I beat the gom at winter's cup, it became how it used to be in the past before everyone changed as I was thinking this then Aomine-kun has asked me if I know why we were meeting up when I was about to say something when Akashi-kun had arrived. HI everyone I called you guys here because we will be playing in game with each other's again and you can't refuse because this is an order said Akashi-kun as everyone was shocked but they can't say no to their caption unless they want to die then Midorima had asked about our former team mates then everyone as Akashi-kun said all of you be transforming to a new school called Creek High starting tomorrow and start packing to be at the airport to go New York and be living at the school dorms then we all screamed **What!** Shocked of the news. Time skip before I got to tell my team mate about the news they already knew what was going on so know I am packing and I was taking number 2 with me because it was ok to bring him, so after getting ready I went to the airport to leave and when I got their our plane was their everyone there was get ready to go on the plane good thing I made it on time. When everyone was on our journey to New York had begun through the ride was loud with fighting and auguring with each other but I just ignored them and just look out the window unit we arrived until I fell asleep. I woke up by a sudden shake from Kise-kun excited about how we were arriving as he told me that I looked out my window to see it was dark out and as we land I watched as the plane came to a stop. Then the pilot told us to get our stuff and that an assistant will open the door so we went to get our things I went and grabbed number 2, then we head out the plane were everyone was .when everyone got out side we found a car waiting for us to arrive as we went to the car everyone got in the car then driver told us that he would drive us to where we need to go. Time skip when we got to our new home everybody had their mouth open when they saw the school it was enormous and I was also shocked but for a different reason because I never thought I would be back here again my expression did not go notice kuroko are you ok as Akashi-kun asked and then I told him I was fine but he did not believe me but he did not asked more I was glad he did not asked farther questions. We went to get our thing for our dorms and when we got our stuff for the dorms we head to our rooms to see who gets each room the dorm was more of a mansion, flash black when the head principle saw my paper with my name she looked to me then down to my paper again to make sure she did not imagen what she saw then smiled and then went to her computer to check something. She seem to find what she was looking for then she look at me and said welcome black then the gom turned their heads to look at me then I said thank you for have us I said with a smile my friends seemed confused to what we were talking about .Then then she said since you are back would you rather have you regular room yes I would and if it's ok if my friends stay in my place then she smiled and handed our key when we were done we head to our room end of flash black. As we put our stuff in our room but my room was bigger and it had my name on the door around when everyone was unpacked they started asking why did the principle said welcome black and how come this was my place as they stared at me with a I want explanation on their face. I then took a big breath I started to speak this is where I used to live before I met you guys then Murasakibara-kun said with a lazy voice why did not tell us because you did not asked I said when some at the door knocked when Midorima went to answer the door as he open the door their stood **Ray!** I shouted then everybody looked at that the person who came in. When Ray saw me he went up to me, "hey long no see" as he said then he came and gave me a hug I was still shocked in the corner of my eye I saw the gom looked upset to see someone hugging me then Aomine-kun came and garbed me from ray and he said with a cold voice who are you then Ray answer with a smirk me I Ray and I am kuroko friend from when we were kids said Ray. The gom did not like Ray when he said that with smug grin that he gave everyone before a fight broke out I butted in and I told Aomine-kun let me go he hasted then he let go. Then went up to ray and scolded him about being nice he then said fine only because it's you he told me my friends were confused as they look at me and Ray while we talking when I fished talking with Ray I introduced him to my team they greeted each other and talked but when Ray left we went to our rooms to sleep. The next morning we all went to our class rooms and we all were siting next each other I looked all around me and saw that students were starting at us but we just ignored them. When classes were over we walked all together in the hall as we walk people were looking at me and whispering about something but I just ignored it as we went to the launch room I saw people I know were sitting at a fancy table as we went to figure out where to sit when the people who I know were coming up to us as they walked up as they had smile on their face. **kuroko**! Shouted Alex, Ray, Ben, Marco, Lucas, Brandon they came and gave me a hug saying you should have told us you were coming black said Lucas then Akashi-kun said kuroko you have a lot of friends he said with an annoyed tone of voice and when the students heard this they started talking about how I was black. It only made it worse for me because my team had started asking how come they knew me and why the school talking about how I am black then Ben looked at them started talking, "you see kuroko is the best sports player and he can play any sports and plus his family is well known around and also the class president too. **What!** They screamed as they were shocked about the news about me they looked at me with why did you not tell us face. It has begun already what will come next will shocked them thought kuroko as that night he had told some the truth and lied to them but he made sure Akashi-kun did not find out he was lying to them because he did not want to be the person who was in the past .

 **The next stage has been set** **:** It's been weeks since we came to Creek High I am enjoying a good time with my ex-team mates like how we used to do in middle school and we go to basketball practices too. While kuroko was have a good time that he did not notice the atmosphere change when **Boom**! Lighting stroked down by then kuroko had this feeling that something big has begun when the wind blow the door opening it to slam on the wall. Then kuroko, Ben, Ray, Alex, and Marco froze as they listen to the weather and all of them thinking one thing (a big storm is coming soon) they had realized that the wheel of fate had started to turn. The next day before what happen all the gom and kuroko were on a sightseeing when Murasakibara-kun had asked to go in an ice cream store they agree since it was hot outside so they went. As we went to the store and got what we want then go to leave when I bump in to someone I fell down are you ok my friends asked I said yes when the person saw me he had his mouth wide open when he started the studier k.u.r.o.k.o. " **Max!"** what are you doing here I said in a cold voice that I could see the look shock of my tone of voice and Max just sneered at me. Long time no see Max said with a cold tone I asked if you are here then that means he is here ("yes") he responded but he is not the only one who is here we came here because we heard a little bird tell us that you were black. As we watched kuroko in way we never seen him before what shocked us more is when kuroko was about to be kicked when he soundly move fast and flip the person. Then they both smiled each other and he introduced him (Hi I am Max) he said with a happy smile then he turned to warn kuroko that people know he is black to Creek High. Before we could ask something Max had turn to us saying better treat kuroko well or you will face some scary people and kuroko stop pretending to be weak because we know what you can do will then bye he said then disappeared.

Thanks for reading and to find out what happens next then read book 2 **T** **he** **R** **eal** **M** **e** **P** **art** **2**


	2. Chapter 2

**T** **he** **R** **eal** **M** **e**

 **On the stage**

Sorry I could not update some of my stories I have been busy with school and getting ready for the end of school coming up soon, so here is my story hope you like it their might be errors in my story. :

It's been about 2 week since I met Max and how he warned me of the others and how I can still remember what he said. My old friends have come to like

Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun,murasakibara-kun and my ex- team have come to like Alex, Ray, Ben, Marco, Lucas, Brandon too.

They also would show us around New York and we are already fitting in our new life, we also have won basketball against with other schools too.

Skipping

It was Friday and our school was having a festival so I was walking around with murasakibara-kun getting food and it has been days of rain but I don't know of how much it was raining with no end, one thing I know is that Ben, Ray, Alex, and Marco are worried of me because of what happen plus I changed a little but this did not go unnoticed by my friends and ex- team too.

I've changed these past days to my old self, like I started to grow my hair and how I am more stylish then I was before and I stop pretending to be weak and started to be myself, but I was also worried of what I will become again and I am not sure if I am ready to be the person who I was, but I know one thing I will be doing is that I will be meeting him soon enough.

When I was lost in my though that I did not notice that I was being dragged by some, "hey are you listening, oh sorry what were you saying. I was saying that your friend ray had told us you could sing so we need you to preforming on stage because the person who was supposed to sing had got the flu so ray said that you were an amazing singer.

Skip

Before I know it I was on stage getting ready to sing when I spotted my friends and the gom seated in the second row of seats.

The banded had started play and I started to sing too,

I was have so much fun sing that before I know it the place was packed with students cheering and scream our name.

When I was in a middle of sing I saw him there with the others and he was staring at me with his sky blue eyes with mine.

It felt like he was reading me so easily right there and now with those eyes of his and I could also see how hurt and sad he seemed in the moment.

My heart was breaking to see those blue eye with mine because both us know of how much we missed each other even in what happen in the past with my twin brother.

I dread this day of meeting him and how I left him alone to stay in this country and how I betrayed him of breaking our promise to Ren of staying together to always care and watch out for each other.

After finishing sing I ran to find my brother this time I will apologize and I will not let in thing get in my way, as I ran trying to find my brother Tetsuo I don't know what I will say but I know that I will have my brother black no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating my story I will be writing my . it have same title but something will be changed.


End file.
